


Applin of My Eye

by WonderWells



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, Gift Giving, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not vital just there to keep things moving, Romantic Tension, Yearning, background & cameo characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Give an Applin to the one you like and you will be connected together forever. That was the Galar legend. Leon held the apple-like Pokemon in his hands with determination on his face as he went over the plan in his head. Give Raihan the Applin and confess his feelings. Applin? - check. Raihan? - check. Raihan knowing it was from him? - wait. Oh no, he forgot to give a single clue at all to let Raihan know it was him!
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 595





	Applin of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fic that officially ruined my life. I wrote this with an intensity similar to driving a speeding bullet train and also being hit by the said train. I am not exaggerating when I say could not get this idea out fast enough. I still have butterflies with how fucking cute the premise is. Which is, basically, Leon gives Raihan an Applin in secret but he forgot to leave anything telling the Gym Leader it was from him - and the entire embarrassing and misunderstanding of awkward and romantic tension ensues. Y'all never read mutual pining like this before, or if you have - buckle up you're in for a treat. I'm rating this T despite it being more like G+. Mostly because I really wanted it to to be T but I was too caught up screaming at my own writing and couldn't make it any spicer. Anyways, thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!

Give an Applin to the one you like and you will be connected together forever. That was the legend in a nice and short summary. Leon had heard the tale told between lovers and couples for years. Back during his own Gym Challenge he even helped a trainer catch an Applin of their own! But no matter how the story went or how the tale was told, it was always the same. Give an Applin to the person you like and you will be together forever. 

Such a legend he repeated to himself as he looked to the Applin beside him, completely worn-out from the long afternoon. It had taken the entire day to catch the little Pokemon that was currently jumping up and down on the hotel bed. But the small apple-like being did not seem to care about its owner’s exhaustion as it bound over to the Champion, leaping excitedly on the plush mattress top. 

Leon huffed a small chuckle, turning to face the Pokémon as he said, “you’re going to be the most important Pokémon in the world.” 

He heard Charizard’s Pokeball vibrate from its location on the nightstand, quickly and loudly adding “except for Charizard, of course!” 

The Applin only made a noise in acknowledgment, rolling to the edge of the bed to follow Leon as he moved to stand. Leon picked up the tiny Pokémon, cradling it in both hands before placing it on the top of his hat as he went about his nighttime routine. 

Tomorrow, he said to himself and the sleeping Applin - tomorrow he would do this. 

He had been thinking about how to tell Raihan how he had felt for years now. Nothing he ever thought of seemed grand enough. But this, this seemed like something right, especially since it was a Galar-only legend. As Leon readied for bed he set the Applin next to him on the pillow, Pokemon nuzzling into the back of his head as he pulled the covers over himself with a click of the light off before passing out almost instantly.

As time does, tomorrow did come with sunlight through the blinds and a bright start to a new day. So with a stretch of his arms above his head, Leon awoke, grin directed to the sleepy Applin as his mission started.

Nothing was supposed to go wrong. Everything had worked out perfectly until now. Leon sat back at his hotel room, replaying the events of the day as he looked to his phone. 

How did this happen, he thought, how did he forget to leave a note, a message, or anything to tell Raihan it was he who left the Applin?! 

Leon’s trip to Hammerlocke was supposed to be easy as everything planned down to the simplest possibility. Take the Flying Taxi over to not get lost - check. Meet up with Raihan for the usual weekly brunch before meeting with Chairman Rose - check. Have Raihan get distracted by bribing one of his trainees to cause a ruckus while he snuck up to Raihan’s room to place the Applin - check. Give the Applin a berry to keep the little one there until Raihan got back - double-check. Leave before Raihan noticed, later texting that something came up as to not deal with the overwhelming and mortifying possibility of being rejected as he waited until the other said something - check. 

Well, Raihan did say something. Specifically, if Leon was reading the screen right, the caption on the PokeGram said, 

“Secret admirer!!! To all my fans, here’s my Applin to you! And to my secret admirer - come say hi sometime!” 

The picture showed Leon’s Applin in Raihan’s hand, cuddling into his cheek as the Gym Leader smiled openly and energetically into the camera with a heart surrounding the duo. Leon put his phone down on the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he stared down to the carpeted flooring. 

He forgot to give a single clue at all to let Raihan know it was him. 

Leon could not believe he forgot the most important part of the whole ordeal. The entire confession thing required Raihan to know it was him. But he couldn’t say that now! What if Raihan didn’t like him like that? 

Leon stood up with a determined look in his eye. No, he thought, he could fix this. All he needed to do was find another Applin. Simple - just another full day of training and catching. But he quickly deflated in realization. Because as the Champion of Galar, and adult with responsibilities, he could totally just take another whole day off to catch Pokémon for his long-time crush. Yeah right, he thought sarcastically. The fact that he managed to reschedule his entire week to get an original day off was a miracle from Oleana herself. To have it happen again was an unrealistic fantasy. 

Leon threw himself back on the bed, balling his fists in disappointment while ignoring the notifications on his phone. He was dealing with a personal crisis right now, so whoever it was could wait. That was until he heard the Rotom Phone get up and fly in front of Leon’s face, vibrating incessantly at Raihan’s video call alert. Leon’s heart skipped a beat just viewing the notification, getting himself together frantically before sitting up and tapping the green button on the screen.

“Leon! You will never guess what happened today!” 

The Champion watched the other’s Rotom phone buzz around its owner. The Champion faking a sound of curiosity in reply with a hum under his breath as the Applin appeared in the frame. The little Pokémon popped up from under the dragon-motif jacket Raihan wore, rolling side to side excitedly as the Gym Leader laughed at the Pokémon’s antics. The downright bright smile on his rival’s face sent Leon’s heart swimming in his chest, bittersweet feelings mixing with affection for the other leaving an unfortunate sour taste in his mouth. But he continued smiling nonetheless at the playful display on the screen. 

“Where did you go by the way? You ran off before I could wrangle in my three trainees. Honestly, today of all days for them to all-“ 

“I had to take care of some stuff back at Motostoke. Decided easier to stay here again than bother you with a room.” 

“You’re never a “bother” mate, especially if that means the extra time with you.” 

Leon could not help his cheeks warming in endearment, thankful for the Applin’s rolling high jinks around the other’s jacket keeping the Gym Leader’s attention from looking closely at Leon’s openly adoring face. But when the Applin looked to the screen it started cheering happily, bouncing directly up to the Rotom Phone till it was pressed into the screen.

“It seems to like you!” Raihan said enthusiastically, picking up the small apple-like creature and holding it close as to not have it bound over to hog the screen again. 

Leon gulped, gaining his confidence slightly as he asked, “do you know who gave it to you?” 

Raihan shook his head as he looked directly at its tiny heart-shaped leaf-like Pokemon’s eyes as he replied, “no idea! A secret admirer! I’ve always wanted one of those. Well, maybe not this bold. After all, somehow getting a Pokémon into my room is a tad...much. But hey! It’s cute! A little dragon!” 

The Pokémon made a happy chirp in reply, the duo oblivious to the crestfallen look that flashed over Leon’s face. Leon bit his lip, bringing his legs up to sit cross-legged as he held his cheek in his palm with an elbow supporting his weight on his knee as he watched with conflicting emotions. 

On one hand, he was more than delighted to see Raihan happy and excited, especially about a gift Leon gave him. On the other hand, it was a romantic gesture of a gift. But Raihan didn’t know who it was from, and he couldn’t just say it was from him! The whole reason for the running away part of the earlier checklist was to find out later if the feelings were accepted or not. Or maybe flat out ignored. Indirect rejection would still sting, but it would be easier than looking at Raihan directly. 

A couple more moments passed before the Applin tried bouncing over the phone again, being caught by Raihan as he said, “gee, little one really does like you, huh?” 

Leon looked to the Pokemon as he felt a bite of loneliness prick at him. While they weren’t together long, Leon did almost cry over the small apple-like creature the previous night. In his tired state, he had poured his heart out to the Pokémon about how this is his one shot at love. And if it doesn’t work he didn’t know what he was going to do. Years of yearning and pent-up emotional repression releasing onto the Pokémon in a few hours having bonded them together. Which, Leon thought, was even better considering it was a romantic confession from him! And Raihan didn’t know! 

Leon contemplated on just telling him, but would Raihan even believe him? Would he think it’s a joke? It was too much to even think about. 

So instead Leon faked an obtuse yawn, Raihan catching the sudden shift and loud noise as he asked, “you tired?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna call it in for the night.” 

“See you in a couple of days?”

Raihan sat up fully, grabbing his phone as he looked at Leon with a closed-eyed but open smile look. Really, Leon thought, a few days was too much to be away from him. But duty calls and a region can’t run itself. Someone has to be the Champion of Galar after all. 

“See you soon,” Leon said, disconnecting the call as the Applin tried rolling into the screen. 

He got up quickly, grabbing Charizard as he left the hotel with a spark of resolve. As soon as he managed to make it to the edge of Motostoke, around a good 30 minutes later despite the 10-minute walk, he threw the Pokeball into the air. Charizard appeared with a roar, but when the Pokémon realized the time of day, not to mention Leon being the only one around, it couldn’t help the perplexed blink in silent question. 

“We need to catch another Applin,” Leon curtly said, crossing his arms and staring back at his partner Pokémon. 

The Charizard huffed, smoke blowing out its nose out into the dark but warm moonlit night around before them. The Pokemon turned, back to Leon and wings enveloping itself as the undefeatable Charizard began to lay down on the grassy plains. 

“No! No, come on!” Leon started, pulling on the orange dragon’s tail to no avail. 

The Champion was muscular, but not strong enough to move the unbeatable Charizard. However, Leon was nothing but an unstoppable force. But Charizard was by all things considered - an immovable object. And on this pleasant evening, the two were currently at odds. 

Leon groaned in annoyance, throwing his arms up as his cape fluttered behind him as he said, “fine! Just let me bugger off on my own then. At night. With no one else around. The Champion of Galar resigned to his fate.” 

Leon made a dramatic display of walking off in the wrong direction of Route 5 (although he thought it was right,) as he all but whined out his self-loathing to the irritated Charizard’s ears and blinking night sky. The Pokémon sighed with a roll of its eyes, tripping the theatrical Champion over entirely with a swish of its tail and sending Leon flat on his back in one swift movement. 

“Okay, I deserve that,” Leon started as he sputtered, dusting off grass and dirt alike, “but now you have to help me.” 

His Pokémon reluctantly flattened its body on the ground to let Leon climb on the dragons back in begrudging acceptance. 

It took all night, up until the sun was peeking over the edges of dawn, but the deed was done - one small Applin was secured. This one was a bit more bold in nature, rolling into Leon’s foot in a display of rough playfulness as the Champion all but collapsed back on his hotel bed. He didn’t have time for games, he had to be awake in less than 3 hours for whatever his schedule was for that day. And he had to make sure to thank Charizard somehow for all the Pokémon’s hard work. He took the Applin in his hands, giving the small creature an unconscious kiss before sending it back to its Pokeball and passing out entirely. 

When he awoke there was an apple-like being on top of his head that was sleeping soundly as his alarm echoed loudly. With a small smile and ghost of a caress over the resting Pokémon’s form, he decided that being a little tired was well worth it. 

That was until it was the end of the day when he found himself back in the same hotel room. 

His reservation was extended for another night after he almost fell asleep at the Macro Insurance meeting. Oleana had personally brought him back to Budew Inn, dragging him halfway into the hotel before leaving him to fend for himself up the stairs. But he managed fine, considering he was mostly just making a fuss to get back to bed as soon as possible. In all honesty, there was no real reason for him to be there. All he did was sign paperwork that was already dictated to him anyways. 

Once Oleana had left he stood up fully, stretching out the muscles in his shoulders with a large but sleepy smile as he walked to the elevators with newfound vigor. 

When he was past the door to his hotel room he threw his bag into the bed, accidentally releasing all his Pokémon at once in a chaotic display. He was lucky the Pokémon were able to all fit in the room despite being a little cramped as his team looked around quizzically before pointing their attention back on him. He smiled sheepishly, apologizing before looking down to where the Applin was rolling into his shoe. 

With a light sigh through his nose, he returned all the Pokémon besides the small and newest addition back into their Pokeballs before picking the little apple-like creature up and saying, “I’m going to get ready for bed. Stay here.” 

He placed the Applin on the bed, petting it slightly as he began to turn away towards the connected bathroom. He didn’t know why he thought just telling the Pokemon to stay would work, screaming only enough to worry his neighbors when the Applin rolled into the walk-in shower giving Leon quite the shock. After the initial surprise, the second whammy that came almost immediately was much less physically life-threatening, only emotionally and mentally lethal as Raihan’s name appeared on his phone. 

The notification read that his rival had posted a new image on the PokeGram. The Applin came over to rest on the junction between the Champion’s shoulder and neck as Leon laid back on the hotel bed, duo blinking at the screen as the picture popped up. It was Raihan, as it always was more than not recently, at his private gym doing push-ups as the original Applin was sitting balanced between the Gym Leaders shoulder blades. The caption sitting below the currently dozens of comments and subsequent likes read, 

“To my secret admirer - like what you see? Staying in shape for you! Check out my workout routine in the link below!” 

Leon scanned his eyes over the image, taking in the sweat shining off Raihan’s bare chest and arms as his leg and back flexed in a show of sheer strength and toned athleticism. Leon licked his suddenly dry lips, amusement filtering through in a small chuckle as he saw the Applin’s closed-eyed contentment radiate through the picture. The Pokemon next to the Champion enthusiastically jumped at the image as it bounced up to Leon’s chest, rolling into the screen to point its tail at the similar Pokémon in the shot Leon had zoomed in to focus on. The lively display from the apple-like creature widened the smile on Leon’s face as he petted the small Pokémon lightly before closing his phone. 

He was genuinely exhausted, yawning openly as he put his phone the side as he set his next morning alarm. He debated about putting the Applin back in its Pokeball, but after the surprise companion this morning he figured he would just wake up the same way again and thus decided against it. So instead, he sat the Pokémon on the pillow beside him, laying down with another wide yawn as he closed his eyes to drift to sleep. 

Which is not what happened in the slightest. 

About an hour passed of tossing and turning, the Applin chirping in annoyance when Leon re-aligned the pillows as the Champion tried to get to sleep. It wasn’t that he wasn’t comfortable, he could sleep anywhere without a complaint in the world. It was that his head was running a thousand thoughts a minute with each and everyone coming back to the same topic: Raihan. 

The Champion groaned in open irritation, sitting up as the Applin rolled over to bump into Leon’s hand with a low chirp in worry. He sighed in reply, caressing the side of the Pokémon lightly with his index finger before lying back down to place the small apple-like being on his chest.

“You know, you’re lucky,” he started, watching the Applin inch forward and ruffle his shirt as he continued, “he will love you no matter what.” 

The Applin chirped, but attention was on Leon’s chest as it tried to get comfy. 

“He’s amazing, you know? He is just, the best person I have ever met. I don’t know when it happened but, somehow I just ended up falling for him.” 

Leon looked down to the Applin who had settled in, eyes blinking sleepily back up to him as he continued, 

“He’s strong, dedicated, motivated, and everything anyone could want. It’s incredible how he hasn’t already been taken. I don’t know if he ever had been anyways.” 

Leon frowned heavily, thinking about Raihan in another relationship worsening his negative mood. Applin chirped, a small message to have Leon continue. 

“But he’s handsome for starters. The way he looks at you, looks at me it’s like, I’m frozen - but he edges further and pushes harder and Arceus...I’ve been in love with him forever.” 

Leon rolled his head to the side, looking out the window that was seeping in the moonlight through the blinds. 

“I can’t tell him though.” 

Leon stopped petting the Applin which caused the Pokémon to look up in confusion. 

“I can’t tell him, but I want to - but I can’t. I’m just...I don’t know!” 

Leon threw his forearm over his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he counted in his head to calm down. 

“I can’t tell him now! He will know the first one is from me and 2 Applins’?! That’s going to look crazy! That’s too strong. I’ll just...no I have to because I - he has to know - but - ugh!” 

Leon’s frustration got the better of him, moving suddenly to sit up in flustered aggravation. The Applin chirped loudly in protest before rolling down Leon’s chest to end up in his lap with loud and piercing annoying noise coming directly after. Leon shushed the Pokémon, putting it back on the pillow next to him as it rolled around in irritation before facing away and going back to sleep. 

Leon got up and padded over to the window, opening the blinds as he looked out to the night sky and to the Hammerlocke spires that were barely visible in the distance. Tomorrow he was to be there as per usual. And given his display earlier at the Motostoke meeting, Chairman Rose had decided to knock two Rookidees out with one stone and get the rest of Hammerlocke’s business done at the same time as Leon’s weekly press meetings. Something about keeping the public open to the new developments and reassuring them of the energy source and whatever else what scheduled. Such politics that Leon didn’t particularly care for. All he thought about was seeing Raihan again. Maybe catching him a bit longer this time, if he could ever get to sleep that is. Leon yawned, stretching a bit before making his way back to bed and closing his eyes, counting Wooloo to sleep. 

Day came much too early, but at least he felt a bit more rested. Not by much, but some was better than none. His day started better even if the rain outside had other plans for his travels. Most Flying Taxis’ were busy, the train backed up with wait times even longer. Which he didn’t mind, at least at first. But when he did arrive in Hammerlocke he was instantly hounded by reporters and fans alike. Oleana managed to pull him away by the side of his cape with a lecture rushing out of her mouth at his tardiness. But he silently thanked her nonetheless for her assistance as always. 

By the time he even managed to see Raihan it was well into the evening. He sat down in the dimly-lit booth, menu slid across the table with a knowing grin from his rival sitting across from him. 

“Long day?” The Gym Leader asked, already knowing the answer but curious nonetheless. 

Leon sighed, placing his damp cape to lay next to him as he rubbed his shoulder to work out the tension roughly before glancing down to the menu. He began to debate the choices when he heard a small chirp, flinching when he recognized the sound of an Applin. He looked quickly to his bag, waiting with bated breath for his Applin to appear and ruin the plan he had not yet thought of. But instead, the original Applin that he gave Raihan appeared from behind the Gym Leader’s head, squirming forward until it was perched on the other’s shoulder as it made a pleasing noise as an introduction. 

“Little Apple here refuses to be away from me, and I don’t have the Pokeball to return it to - so I hope you don’t mind,” Raihan said as he brought a finger up to pet the side of the Pokemon. 

Leon still felt nervous energy tick under his skin, flitting his eyes quickly over the Applin perched on the Raihan’s shoulder to this bag beside him. He could almost feel the Pokeballs’ in his bag rumbling. He brought a hand to his forehead, leaning over the menu to gather his composure. It was fine, he reminded himself, Raihan doesn't know and he doesn't have to know. 

The Pokemon chirped before rolling down Raihan’s arm with the Gym Leader brought the apple-like creature to roam on the tabletop. Applin thanked the Gym Leader with a wave of its tail as it wiggled over to Leon, placing itself directly on top of the laminated menu and into the Champion’s line of sight. Leon smiled down at the little Pokemon, sitting back straight as he rubbed the creature’s side with a small albeit sad smile glossing over his lips. 

Raihan watched with his chin in his palm as he leaned forward, narrowed blue eyes scanning the duo over in introspection. 

“You still don’t know who you got it from?” Leon asked as he stared at the Applin on the table, watching the Pokémon wriggle around aimlessly between them.

“No clue. It is a grand gesture though. Haven’t had someone give me an Applin in...well now that I think about it - ever?” 

Raihan crossed his arms as he leaned back, looking to the Applin to distract his thoughts. Leon nodded for at least he was right with this present then. Which is why he chose and Applin in the first place, besides all the other reasons anyways. People have sent letters, flowers, chocolates, and everything and anything in between as confessions to Raihan. Nothing ever stuck though, and Leon didn’t want to be like every other fan that tried to win the Gym Leader’s affections over. No, an Applin was the right choice. It was just enough and not too much. 

Leon closed his eyes as he leaned back, knee bumping into the other’s under the table as he slouched against the wooden frame of the booth. A tic of disappointment found its way back to the forefront of his thoughts in an inconvenient reminder at the whole situation. But the cheery look on Raihan’s face as he watched the Pokemon inch across the table was enough for Leon. Seeing the happiness the Pokemon brought his rival was a gift in itself. 

After their meal, Leon followed Raihan back to Hammerlocke castle with idle and familiar chatter between them. His rival held the umbrella between them, Leon huddling his cape to himself to keep it from getting wet from the darkening downpour. He stood close to the Gym Leader, Applin in his crossed arms sleeping soundly in the soft fabric in the crook of his arm. When they finally reached passed the castle entryway Leon swore he felt his bag turn into a solid weight as he remembered what he had or had not planned in the first place.

He abruptly turned to Raihan who was handing the umbrella to his reception desk, almost throwing his cape and the jostled Applin into the other’s arms as he quickly announced that he needed to use the restroom. Raihan barely managed to get in a word of acknowledgment before Leon was racing down the hall, rounding the corner that was oh-so-conveniently next to the elevator. Leon thanked Mew and Arceus and all the other mythical and legendary Pokemon he could think of as he tapped a code to the Gym Leader and trainee private floor into the keypad, pulling the new Applin out of his bag and released it into his hands. 

“Okay,” Leon said to the Applin and himself as he walked off the elevator, peeking around the corner before adding, “time to go, little buddy.” 

The Pokemon seemed confused as it blinked up to Leon, rolling side to side his hands before he continued, “Tell Raihan I -“ 

He paused when he heard a door click open at the end of the hall, quickly turning to rush into Raihan’s room and accidentally slamming the door loudly behind him. He pressed himself up against the side wall next to the entryway, holding his breath and Applin close to his chest as footsteps stopped on the other side of the door. A shadow of a figure bled through under the bottom of the entryway as anxious anticipation spiked hotly in Leon’s gut. He closed his eyes tightly as a beat passed. But the door never opened, and a voice that echoed down the hallway caught the attention of whoever it was on the opposite side as footsteps quickly retreated to run down the hall. Leon slid down the wall till he sat on the floor, head bowed as he looked at the Pokemon in his hands that comforted him with a caress of its apple-like body rubbing against the Champion’s shirt. 

“That was way to close,” he said to the Pokemon, whisper sounding as loud as an alarm in his ringing ears. 

With a resounding nod he got to his feet, polishing off the Applin with the edge of his shirt as he placed the Pokemon on Raihan’s freshly made bed. He grabbed a pillow to set the Pokemon on, which seemed to be enough to make the little being stay in place as it circled a few times on the center of the plush material before closing its eyes. Leon nodded to himself, backing away and turning towards the door until he heard the Pokemon chirp in alarm. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the Pokemon mimicking with its tail a squirming motion; like it was trying to write something. 

Leon shook his head, standing up straight as he said, “he can’t know it was me.” 

The Pokemon made a low noise in disagreement back, rolling towards and almost off the pillow entirely. 

“I already gave him an Applin. I messed up. But I...I just want him to know…” 

Leon tried to find the words to explain himself, but he had to be honest, he didn’t know what he wanted. He was hesitant, nervous, and already too far in deep than he ever planned to be. Bring the one you like an Applin and you will be together forever; a mantra he repeated to himself as he placed the Pokemon back on the pillow. He caressed the Pokémon’s side once more, placing a small kiss on the Applin’s head before turning and running out of the room. 

He managed to make it back into the elevator that made its way down to reception without anyone seeing him. Such another small miracle in itself until he was face-to-chest with Raihan. 

“Get lost?” Raihan asked with a sarcastic smirk, catching the other’s shoulder before Leon walked right into him as the elevator doors opened. 

Leon quickly reeled his thoughts back in a logical order, telling himself that Raihan did not know where he had been or what had happened. 

He gulped, tongue heavy but managing to reply, “looks like it. Good thing you have an elevator.” 

Raihan blinked at the other, watching closely as Leon was unable to meet his gaze as he politely past his rival before adding, “it’s getting late. I should return back to Motostoke and -“ 

“You can stay here you know,” Raihan promptly cut off, stopping the other from walking further. 

Leon blinked to the ground, back turned to Raihan as he processed the offer. On one hand, it would be easier than waiting another hour at least to get back to Motostoke. On the other hand, an Applin was confessing his affections for the Gym Leader that was sitting up in Raihan’s room that Leon more or less just broke into. Raihan paused for a second, shifting the Applin and cape in his other arm with confused curiosity directed to the back of Leon’s head. 

When the Champion did not respond right away he walked forward, shifting to stand in front of him as he said, “Galar to Leon? You in there?” 

The sudden shift in proximity to his rival brought Leon back to present, turning to look up to Raihan as he quickly but unconsciously said, “Yeah, that does sound better. Thanks for the offer.” 

Raihan smiled widely as he threw an arm over Leon’s shoulder, pulling the Champion close to his side. Leon was unable to help the excited grin and bubbling laugh that fell past his lips, falling in step with Raihan as his rival pulled them back towards the elevator. 

Leon instantly bristled as the elevator closed. Realization hit him when he remembered what he had done and that he was trapped under Raihan’s arm. Nervousness began to settle in, edging his worry further as he tried to focus on anything other than whatever Raihan was saying to the Applin that had awoken in his rival’s arm. 

Once they reached back to the private floor Leon ducked out of Raihan’s grip, turning to face the Gym Leader with a carefully placed wide smile as he said, “I know the way!” 

Raihan blinked in doubt, eyes following Leon closely as the Champion walked down the hall towards the usual guest room across from Raihan’s door. Leon could feel Raihan follow him as the hairs on the back of his neck stood, but he kept his head forward as he forced himself to walk down the hall and into the guest room as calmly as he consciously could. Once behind the wooden door, Leon ran over to the bed, falling face-first into the covers before screaming into the plush-down comforter. He thanked Raihan for not wasting any expense on bedding. For right now the linens and covers were doing an excellent job at silencing the Champion’s frustrated screams. It was cathartic in a way, but when he sat up he sighed he wiped a hand across his eyes as an unconscious tear began to escape down his cheeks. Great, he thought to himself, now he was crying. 

He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, moving his hat to the nightstand table as he turned on the light. In that same instant, Raihan bounded through the door as he grinned at Leon with a loud shout. The sudden intrusion had the Champion startled, getting to his feet instantly in alarm but relaxing minutely when he registered that it was just the Gym Leader. Until he saw Raihan holding both Applins’ in his hands.

“Leon! It happened again!” 

Raihan nuzzled the Pokemon, the Applins’ chirping against his cheeks as he laughed openly.

“This is strange though,” he continued, sitting down at the edge of the guest bed, “no one should be able to get up here without the code. Or maybe it’s someone…” 

Raihan trailed off, side-eying Leon who was currently doing his best trying not to look at the Gym Leader. 

Raihan leaned closer, shifting his weight directly into the Champion’s side as he said, “who do you think it is? Sebastian? Aria? I don’t think Camilla likes me like that...who do you think, Leon?” 

He gulped in response, looking down at the two excited Applins’ who were conversing with one another in Raihan’s arms before replying, “I don't know? Maybe Oleana?” 

Raihan pulled back, humming to himself loudly as he pressed his mouth into a thin line, grimace passing over his face with a shake of his head. 

“I don’t think she’s the romantic type...besides she certainly isn't my type.” 

Leon perked up at that, interested in hearing more. But Raihan didn’t explain further. The Applins’ suddenly turned to Leon, bouncing out of the Gym Leader’s hold and into the Champion’s lap with enthusiastic chirps between the two Pokemon. Raihan watched as Leon smiled down to the two apple-like beings, leaning back on his hands with a grin when they began to endearingly roll into his stomach. 

“They really do like you, huh? What are you? Some kind of Applin whisperer?” 

Raihan smirked to himself as he picked one up, bringing it to rest on the inside of his hoodie as it made a noise in delight. Leon didn’t respond, and they stayed in companionable silence a moment longer until the other Applin nudged and rolled between the duo. Raihan took out his phone quietly, quickly setting it to float in front of them before Leon could notice; the Champion’s attention locked onto the Applin currently trying to crawl back up onto his thigh. 

That was until he heard the shutter go off. Leon blinked up to the Rotom Phone that zoomed back into Raihan’s hand as he callously said, “delete it.” 

“Oh come on! Don’t be shy!” 

“Raihan-“ 

Before Leon could stop him Raihan quickly typed on the device, shifting out of reach as he brought the electronic close to this face with a wicked grin. Leon lunged forward, pushing the Gym Leader back onto the bed as he reached for the device held just out of reach. The Applins’ rolled to the side as Leon placed a hand on the Gym Leader’s hoodie-clad chest, rolling further on top of his rival as he tried to grab the other’s phone. It was a futile effort of course, for it was unfair how tall Raihan was. After another useless swipe, Raihan laughed, catching Leon’s attention down to the other’s face. 

That’s when the Champion noticed their position. 

Leon was straddling him, knees on either side of his rival’s thigh as Raihan firmly held the side of the Champion’s hip for balance. Combined with the hand Leon had splayed out on the other’s bicep, he was practically laying on top of his rival. The realization had Leon’s face heating up instantly, wide-eyed golden irises staring down into playful blue ones as Raihan smirked up to Leon. The confident look had Leon’s legs weak, his heart racing as conscious thought came to a halt. He was so close, all he needed to do was lean down and they would be sharing a breath, a touch - possibly even more. 

It was so close and yet not enough. Leon’s body felt electricity under nerves from the multiple points where he was touching Raihan, brain working a mile a minute as he licked his dry lips. 

Raihan began to lean up, eyes darting to pink swipe across the Champion’s mouth before back up to his eyes. But the moment was broken by two loud and happy chirps from their side, Applins’ waving joyfully at them with their leaf-like eyes directed at the duo. 

Leon pulled back instantly, shifting to sit up as he ran a hand down his face and through his hair in sheepish embarrassment. He rolled back into his own space, sitting back on the edge of the covers before turning to the disappointed looking Applins’ as the Pokemon rolled over with a nudge against his thigh. 

It took Raihan a moment longer to register what had happened, leaning to sit up with as he brought his phone back to view the picture he took earlier. He didn’t post it, not that he planned to anyways. He held his phone tightly, Rotom buzzing under the firm grip before the screen went dark. The Gym Leader turned to the ceiling with a quiet, gutted sigh under his breath. He picked up the noisy Applins’, saving Leon from their rolling onslaught as he tucked them into his hood while he made his way up to exit. 

“Make yourself at home as always,” Raihan said over his shoulder with a wave, closing the door behind him as he went back to his room. 

Leon nodded before dishearteningly laying down. 

And if later Leon stared at the most recent picture Raihan uploaded on the Pokegram of the two Applins’ happily nuzzling against the Gym Leader’s cheek, then only himself and his pillow would know how long the Champion laid awake with painful heartache. 

Leon woke earlier than expected. So much so it was still dark out with only the faintest sliver of dawn peeking over the horizon. He got up hurriedly, deciding best to leave early and busy himself in distractions as he resigned himself to his lonely fate. Maybe he could take a break from Hammerlocke for awhile? The thought alone made his stomach uneasy, a shudder running through him as he started to gather his things. He threw his cape over his shoulders, grabbed his bag and swept his hair back, slapping the sides of his face before turning to exit. 

As he opened the door he made a quick check down the hall, looking for anyone awake other than himself at the early hour. While not a single trainer or usual Gym Leader was in sight, at his feet were the two Applins' that stared up at him with a delighted look. They bounced back on their tails, chirping loudly up to the Champion who blinked in surprise down to the small Pokemon. He brought a finger to his lips, trying to quiet down the energetic little creatures as he glanced up to the slightly ajar door that led into Raihan’s room. 

The Pokemon rubbed into the sides of Leon’s shoes, a small noise of contentment passing between the two creatures before they both briskly turned to roll down the hallway. Leon chased after them, quietly running as best he could to follow the Pokemon. Somehow, the force of the two small yet powerful Pokemon managed to open the stairwell door as they continued to roll through the doorway. The Champion lunged forward, barely missing the Pokemon as the duo bounded down the thankfully padded stairs. They bounced dangerously high in the air before landing on their tails as the distressed Champion followed closely behind. He honestly was impressed with the small Pokemon. He wouldn’t have assumed they were gutsy, let alone fast. But hey, he conceded, learn something new every day. When the Pokemon landed on the bottom of the stairs Leon was close on their tails, managing to catch one before the other slid into an open grate that led into the air ducts hidden behind the staircase. 

Leon groaned in irritated unease, holding out the Applin he caught in his hand with a scowl before asking, “you know where they went off to, don't you?” 

The Applin chirped happily in an acknowledging response as it ignored the heavy sigh from its original trainer. Leon reaching up to put the Applin up to the brim of his hat, but found he was missing his one-of-a-kind item. He felt around his head for a moment, apprehension settling in his gut instantly. But the rushed chirps from the Applin in his hand reminded him he had more pressing matters to attend to. Raihan would be worried all day if the Applins’ were missing. And even if he wasn't, Leon himself would be distressed until he was sure the Pokemon were safe and sound. 

After all, they were his confession to Raihan after all - the bond that would connect them together forever. 

Leon cradled the Pokemon in his hands, following the directions that the small apple-like creature pointed out to him with a motion of its leaf-like eyes. Before he knew it he was outside, shielding his eyes from the harsh rays of sunlight that began to usher in the day. After blinking back into focus he stopped in his tracks, stunned silent by the display before him. 

Raihan was standing at the Hammerlocke arena’s edge, back turned to Leon while looking out into the empty stadium as an Applin rolled up to his feet. He was leaning to the side, shoulder against the wall with ankles crossed and hands in his jacket pockets with casual ease. Before Leon had a chance to escape the Applin in his hand cheered loudly, drawing Raihan’s attention as he turned his head to look at the duo. The shadows cast by the sunrise combined with the low light of the hall around them framed Raihan in an intense light; blue-eyes bright as they reflected in the morning glow with a hum and smile on his lips. 

“Good work you two,” he said as he picked up the Applin off the ground with a quick scoop of his hand. 

He pushed himself off the wall, turning fully to the frozen Champion who stood in stunned silence. 

Leon gulped, wide golden eyes following Raihan’s long strides up to the Gym Leader’s face as his rival said, 

“I think this belongs to you.” 

He held out the Applin, Pokemon chirping agreeably as the similar one in Leon’s hand jostled around in likewise support. Leon’s thoughts and feelings finally caught up with him then, ducking his head and clenching his jaw in shame. 

He kept his eyes to the ground, unable to look at Raihan directly as the Gym Leader stepped closer, placing the Pokémon in Leon’s hand as he said, “give an Applin to the person you like and you will be connected forever. What does it mean if you give two though?” 

Leon held back a grimace, side-eying the genuine small smile Raihan held as he waited for the Champion to pull himself together. 

Eventually, he managed to take a deep breath, closing his eyes as he turned back fully as he said, “how did you know?” 

Raihan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him, worsening Leon’s embarrassment further as his face turned a darker shade of red. 

“I didn’t. They did, but I could only guess. But I think I just got my answer.” 

Leon glanced down to the two Applins’ in his hand, acceptance washing over him with callous realization as he blanky watched two Pokemon high five each other with their leaf-like eyes.

“Listen, I-“ 

Leon quickly looked back up to Raihan, who in response silenced him instantly as he held out his hand. The Champion’s signature hat turned upside down, held out by the brim with an all-green Applin sitting politely on the inside. The shiny Pokemon blinked up to Leon as it tilted curiously to the side inside the cap as Leon staring back with a perplexed look. Raihan’s smirk grew wider as Leon recognized what was happening. The Gym Leader watched in amusement as Leon seemed to finally piece together everything. Raihan’s smirk turning into a full-fledged grin in response to the infectious and affectionate smile the Champion held in realization. 

“Unlike you,” Raihan started, stepping closer until he had to move the hat out of the way as he stood directly in Leon’s space, “I’m considerate enough to give a hint.” 

“How coincidental we both have secret admirers,” Leon playfully interjected, eyes going back to the almost sparking all-green Applin before down to the normal-colored Pokemon in his arms. 

Raihan blinked as he narrowed his eyes down to the other with peering interest directed at the shy Champion. 

“It isn't a secret if you know who it is.” 

Leon rolled his eyes, glancing past Raihan in an attempt at confidence to hide his bashful uncertainty. The Applins’ seemed to have enough of the wordplay between the two pining trainers. They chirped up at them in quick, short, but happy noises before bouncing out of Leon’s arms and into the cap in Raihan’s hand to join the shiny Pokemon. 

Leon glanced away timidly, putting a hand to the underside of his hat in Raihan’s hand as he said, “can you kiss me now so I know I’m not dreaming?” 

Raihan leaned down, free hand coming up to the back of Leon’s head as his fingers intertwined into long purple-locks. He hovered just short of Leon’s lips, hot breath ghosting as a shiver in anticipation passed over the Champion. Leon puckered his lips, eyes shut tightly staying still as ice as a beat passed between them. Then two. And then Leon opened his eyes to look impatiently into Raihan’s amused stare. 

“Are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to -?!” 

Raihan surged forward then, cutting Leon’s indigent words off with a sudden press of his lips against the Champions in a heated and loving kiss. Leon lost the rest of his control, arm coming up to Raihan’s side to pull him closer as he stood on the tips of his toes to deepen the kiss further.

Raihan pulled closer as Leon pushed harder, their mouths moving in the mutual, untamed, pent-up passion they had been holding back. The kiss turned rough and needy, the Gym Leader balling his fist into Leon’s untamed hair as the Champion all but licked and pried his way into Raihan’s pliant mouth. 

The heat between them didn’t last long though, for three loud and piercing Applin cheers dragged them back to reality. 

Leon pulled back first with Raihan trying to greedily follow. But the hand on his chest stopped him with a timid glance from the Champion to the chirping Applins’. Leon rolled back on his heels, turning his face to the side and hiding his energetic smile behind the back of his hand as he tried and failed to die down a bubbling affectionate laugh. Raihan widely smiled in response, moving to place the Applins’ in his hood and adjusting the fabric before placing the hat onto Leon’s head. Leon sputtered slightly, but his smile never faltered, squinting to look up at the almost ethereal glow that the sun cast over Raihan in front of him. 

The Applins’ wiggled up to Raihan’s neck before peeking out over his shoulder as the Gym Leader smirked down in open and honest affection directed at the Champion. 

Leon sniffled slightly before turning his attention back to his rival’s face as golden glowing irises meet blue as he said, 

“So, you like me?” 

Raihan blinked once with a spark in his eyes and raised eyebrows before replying, “you know, this means we are connected forever now.” 

Leon surged forward, head turned to the side as he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s back with his temple pressed against the other’s collarbone in a desperate and affectionate embrace. Raihan hugged back in silent understanding, hands coming to Leon’s shoulders and running through the back of his hair in reassurance. 

After what felt like minutes Leon pulled back, looking up to Raihan in a wordless yet pleading silent question. His rival toothily smiled back, placing a hand on Leon’s cheek before leaning down, both of them closing their eyes as their lips connected in a promise. 

Such a promise that could never be broken - for if you give an Applin to the person you like you will be connected together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still reeling. Thank you for reading! If you like this fic, check out my other works! I have a lot of new works incoming soon. Different fandoms with style changes (and some with lackluster edits in def need of some polish,) but thank you for your support! Want to be the "Applin of MY Eye?" Leave a Kudos or a comment! 
> 
> Happy Holidays - and cheers from me to you!


End file.
